Fairy Tail: Black and White
by AK47techV1
Summary: Two wandering Fairies find their way back to their guild and find out a war is going on. Meet Adam Lionhardt and Ryan Archelight. Watch their adventures with their guild through the main story and the relationships unfold in Fairy Tail: Black and White.


04

"Wait now it says there's four." Happy states.

"It went up." Gajeel says.

"Who could it be?" Natsu asks.

"The girls are still stone so it couldn't be any of them." Makarov states.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone? A member that's frequently out of town?" Erza asks.

"Hold on, you don't mean him." Natsu says.

"And he's back when we need him the most." Makarov says.

"He's always been one to make a grand entrance. It looks like the real battle is about to begin." Erza says.

"Someone want to fill me in over here?" Gajeel asks.

"We're talking about a man that may very well be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail

"Mystogan."

05

06

"Now it says there's two more." Happy informs.

"Who could they be... No, it's been five years, I've forgotten about them." Makarov says.

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu asks.

"Adam Lionhardt and Ryan Archelight."

* * *

Adam looks over the city of Magnolia and thinks 'What the hell happened?'

"I have feeling we should get to the guild hall." Ryan says.

"Yeah, let's do that." Adam agreed.

And so the Smoke Mage and Water Dragon Slayer make their way to the guild hall with 0 resistance.

"Makarov, what the hell happened when we were gone?" Adam said with a serious look in his eye.

"Well, uh, um. Alright, Laxus did this to 'purge' the guild of 'weak' wizards, and so far the only fighters left are in this room. Minus Mystogan."

"Of course, that zealous power fanatic. Where's Mira?" Adam asks.

"One of the stones back there," Gajeel asks "Also, mind telling me who the hell you are?"

"Later."

Adam walks over to the stone Mirajane and looks her over as well as the others.

"Evergreen."

* * *

Later after Erza defeats Evergreen...

Mira shatters and looks around. Let's see: Natsu, Gajeel, Master Makarov, Lucy, Adam, Cana- Wait! Adam! Mira suddenly runs to Adam and hugs him like he'll disappear if she lets go. He looks more rugged with his wild black hair being longer and now covering half of his right eye and he now has slight facial hair.

"Whoa there, hey Mira, how ya been?" Adam asked.

"You're back. Five long years and you're finally back" Mira starts crying.

"Yeah, well I couldn't stay away any longer. I couldn't find 'her' but I found you again. I heard about Lisanna, I'm so sorry I was gone. And you won't believe what happened." He hugs her back.

"Master, who is he? And why does he seem so close to Mira?" Lucy asks.

"That is our 2nd ever Dragon Slayer. The Water Dragon Slayer Adam Lionhardt. And he was the youngest mage to pass the S-Class trials. He and Mirajane had a very close relationship, then he left for five years and only she knows why and wouldn't tell us. She completely broke down when Lisanna died and he wasn't there" Makarov explains while Juvia perks up at 'Water Dragon Slayer'.

"No more hostages now Laxus, you have to end this game now, boy" Makarov says.

"He won't stop there master" Adam says.

"Can you hear me old man? The rest of you better listen up too." Laxus says.

"What do you want?" Makarov demands.

"Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window. That's fine, I'll just add a new one. In other words, since I'd hate to end the Battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace" Laxus says.

"Are you out of your mind Laxus?!" Makarov asks.

"You have one hour and ten minutes, if you can win you'd better get moving, unless you're ready to hand over the guild to me, 'Master'. Ahahahahahahahahaha" Laxus laughs.

"This game has gone on for long enough boy, I won't let you drag innocent people into this-" Makarov doubles over.

"The hell?!" Ryan yells.

"I'll go get his medicine" Mira stands and runs off.

"What's he mean by the Thunder Palace?" Natsu asks.

"Uh guys, might wanna look outside." Adam says.

Big yellow spheres with lightning bolts in them were floating in the sky, surrounding the city.

"What the heck are those?" Lucy asks.

"They look like lightning lacrima to me" Levy says.

"That means Laxus did this. They may not look that dangerous but they're overflowing with lightning magic, this could get ugly. Let's just hope he doesn't set them off" Cana says.

"This has to be the Thunder Palace. If he activates it, everything within the boundaries will be burned to a crisp" Ryan says.

"I won't let that happen, Requip: Sniper Rifle! Target locked on! Stinger Shot!" Bisca states.

"Good thing we got a sniper" Cana says.

"Now all I gotta do is take out the rest-AHHHHHHHH" Bisca gets heavily electrocuted where she stands.

"Shit! Body Link magic, of course!" Ryan yells.

"Should've known he'd have thought of us doing that. Direct attack won't work, so we have to take down the entire Thunder Legion," Adam says, "But it's not them I'm worried about. I'm worried to what lengths Laxus will go to to ensure victory."

"We have to take down Laxus and fast. No telling how quick the time'll run out with us distracted. Alright, I've got a list that has the names of people's asses I need to kick and the Thunder Legion is at the top, so let's move. Ryan, Mira you're with me. Cana you're with... uh-"

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser"

"-Juvia." Adam turned to Lucy, "Lucy, right? You evacuate the citizens. Levy, get the enchantment down. After that the other 2 Dragon Slayers and Erza will find Laxus. I can't fight him as water and electricity don't mix. Everyone understand?" All nod, "Good. All right everyone, move out!" Adam commands.

"AYE!"


End file.
